


carousel

by ellethebelle



Series: muke, cashton, etc. one shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Daddy Ashton, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rainbow Bondage Bear - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little!Luke Hemmings, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethebelle/pseuds/ellethebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just love little!luke (i also glanced at the track listing for 'cry baby' and decided on carousel. instant inspiration if you ever need it)<br/>*<br/>i'm such a bad writer, sorry for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	carousel

Luke climbed into bed, straddling Ashton's lap. "Daddy, I want to go to the carnival." he said softly, being careful not to startle him from his nap. He sat and waited patiently for him to wake up, but after forever (about five minutes), he started jumping on the bed to get his attention. "Daddy, Daddy ! Wake up ! I want to go to the carnival !" he whined.

Ashton loved Luke, with all his heart. To the moon and back, a million times; in his headspace or out of it. But sometimes, he loved his sleep almost as much. "Lukey, what did I say about jumping on the bed ?" He immediately stopped jumping, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Ashton.

"Sorry Daddy, I'm just excited."

"I know pumpkin." he replied, groaning and stretching his sore limbs. What a day for Luke to go into little space, right after a late night out.

"Can we go the carnival ?" Luke repeated, looking up at Ashton with his best puppy eyes. He wanted to go the carnival, he'd never been before. And he knew that his daddy had to go to the big office, but he wanted cotton candy and roller coasters and funnel cake. And he wanted to show off his new pretty pink tutu that would match the cotton candy.

"Baby, you know that I have to go to work today." Ashton replied, stroking Luke's face softly. Luke sniffled, feeling a wave of tears coming on. He was going to miss the pastel teacups but what made him saddest was the fact that he'd miss the huge teddy bear he'd wanted Ashy to win for him. The tears really started rolling then. Ashton wiped at them with his thumb, saddened that his baby boy was crying.

"But maybe I can call in for a day off." he suggested. Luke's face lift up immediately, and Ashton reveled in being the cause of it. His face was immediately peppered with kisses.

"Thank you Daddy ! Thank you, thank you, thank you !"

"You're welcome sweets." he whispered, rubbing their noses together. Luke giggled adorably, and tugged on Ashton's sleeve.

"Let's go ! We'll miss it if we don't leave right now !" he urged, trying to hustle Ash out of the bed. Ashton raised his eyebrows at Luke, calming his behavior.

"Luke, we won't go if you don't ask nicely." he reminded, moving to shower and get ready. Luke nodded eagerly, sitting back on his heels on the bed and watching Ashton's movements with bright eyes.

*

Luke kicked his legs the whole way there, excitement coursing through his veins. When they actually got there, he couldn't contain himself. He was practically bouncing up and down, gazing wide-eyed at the fluorescent lights and bright decorations. But one thing in particular catches his attention, and his baby blues widen marginally larger. "Daddy ! Look over there, right there ! I want to ride it, please, please, please !" he pleaded, tugging on Ashton's sleeve again.

"Ok baby, let's go get tickets, alright ?" They headed to the ticket booth, Luke's frilly tutu trailing behind him.

"I'd like to get forty tickets, please." The booth attendant smiled, handing him a small roll of them.

"Cute tutu." she commented. Luke took a sudden interest in his Converse, blushing lightly and smiling.

"Lukey baby, what do you say ?" Ashton prompted, nudging his arm.

"Thank you." he muttered, smiling shyly.

"Anytime. I might get one for my girlfriend sometime." She then turned back onto her phone, and they were off. Thankfully, the line for the carousel wasn't long. Luke immediately chose the horse with the pink saddle, nearly vibrating with happiness when the ride started. His huge smile seemed to light up the whole park as he looked up at Ashton. Ashton kissed his cheek, wanting to capture this moment forever. Just him and his baby, in their own little world.

He gripped the paper handle of the cotton candy in one hand, the sweet cloud melting on his tongue. In the other was a tie dye bear that fit in the crook of his arm perfectly. After riding the carousel a few times (Ashton had counted eight), they'd headed to the games and Ashton had won him a tiny stuffie, adding to the extensive collection that Luke already had at home. He'd named it Harry. And in that moment, as they walked through the park with Ashton holding his hand, there was nothing else he'd ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated !
> 
> stay safe and stay lovely <3


End file.
